Downhill
by Wolf Atreides
Summary: A girl Tortured. A brother's eyewitness account. an unexpected romance. & a twist to be remembered
1. The first test

"The First Test"

  
  


It was a breezy spring day. The wind carried leaves to & fro & the wind chimes could be heard for miles. A young boy was jumping in numerous piles of leaves. The boy's mother was very frustrated though, having to continue to re-rake the leaves. the boy's sister was playing jump-rope on the sidewalk,"Cinderella dressed in yella went upstairs to kiss a fella made a mistake and kissed a snake how many anti-poison healing charms will it take?" Now although this was normal to the girl, her neighbors were very skeptical. Most of the people living in her neighborhood thought the family was, how you say, less than normal. When the girl got tired of giving Cinderella anti-poison healing charms, she went inside to wash up for supper Meanwhile in the backyard, the boy had mistaken a large puddle of mud for some leaves. " Made a huge mess, you did! cried the boy's mother. "Take me a week to get it all off the walls! Upstairs to take a bath, now!" she yelled." And scrub behind your ears!"She called up to him. She went to the kitchen & began to chop vegetables for supper & then poured them into a large black pot. the girl walked into the room & opened her book {"So you want to be a Magizoologist?" by Newt Scamander} Now why this might puzzle some of the neighbors, it was perfectly normal for her. " Supper in ten!" Yelled the mother. The young boy waltzed down the stairs 5 minutes later. He was squeky clean & his hair shone in the light. " Brilliant! You look dazzling dear!" Said the mother. " Ya, if he was the disco ball at don carter's." Piped the girl. Her mother turned on her & started shouting obscenities to vulgar for this story. The boy ran upstairs to his room & locked the door. Downstairs he could hear his mother yelling. Luckily he would be free of her for a while because he had just been accepted at " Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The best place in the world compared to home. His sister was a sixth year. She was in Gryffindor house. He hoped to be in Gryffindor with her but he had his doubts.He wasn't very brave or witty. He was quite smart though & very trustworthy. He had kept every secret anyone had ever told him up to this day. Snapping back into reality he realized his mother had stopped yelling. He heard footsteps in the hall & then his door knob rattled. He became frightened, He thought his mother had come to yell at him now. He heard some one say " Alohamora!" & then the door opened. He hid his face before realizing it was only his sister. She turned around & locked the door behind her & stomped over to her desk. The boy watched in horror as she took a knife from her drawer & proceeded to drag it along her wrists. { he had hidden in the closet}. She then took out some parchment & began to write. She let her blood dribble on the parchment before wrapping her wound in some gauze. She flopped on her bed & was asleep before she hit the pillow. The boy slowly crept out of his hiding place & walked over to the desk. He picked up the parchment & read the poem that had been scribbled on it. 

" Numb the Pain"

With your words

That drip with cruelty

That I let your poison

Tear through me

But in my room

I have a cure

Through your words

I must endure. I hate your lies

Your voice, Your face

If I had a choice there would be no

Crueler fate

But in my room

Hidden in shame

I have a way

To numb the pain.

He put the parchment down & walked over to his own bed in the corner of the room. That night, He cried himself to sleep. 


	2. The crossing

Disclaimer: Hey. This is the second chapter to deaf eyes & blind ears. Please be warned that this chapter includes strong sexual preference & violence.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 " The crossing"

  
  


He awoke the next morning to loud thumps from the other side of the room. His sister was packing her school books & looked very mad indeed. " What's wrong?" he asked her. " Mum's boytoy is coming over" she said bluntly. The boy rather like d his mother's boyfriend. Thew girl only liked him because he kept her mother busy.

  
  


Later that night both kids were in bed. The girl couldn't sleep. From the other room she could hear her mother moaning, not in pain, but in pleasure. She & her boyfriend were having sex. After about an hour it all stopped. All was quiet. She was just about to drop off to sleep when her door opened. She shut her eyes & pretended to be asleep. She could feel him standing over her. Suddenly he grabbed her. She stood bolt upright.This startled him & he stumbled backwards. " What in the world do you think you ar-" But that's all she got out. 

  
  


He covered her mouth with his hand. He then climbed on top over. She started to kick her legs & punch him. He became angry & hit her. She was knocked out . But this did not stop him. he took off her night dress. & Shoved himself into her. Her mother appeared in the doorway, smoking a cigarette. " come on dear" she said. " I can do so much better than her". he didn't listen. He continued to rape her. His thrusts became faster & faster. Her brother was awoken by the noise & when he opened his eyes he gasped & shut them tight again. 

  
  


He blocked the picture out of his mind & went back to sleep, Thinking it was just a nightmare. His mother's boyfriend then got angry with her for not giving anything back {even though she was unconscious}. He got off of her & dragged her mother into the other room. At least she could give back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So, What do you think?

A little violent, I know.

But it gets worse. much worse.

but you'll have to wait & see for yourself.

  
  


Truly & always.

Wolf Atreides

  
  


A special thanks to My first reviewers, Cyanide242,Ayamari { thanks for the advice} & Neopyro.

  
  
  
  


Cheerio! R&R


	3. Rough waters

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3 " Rough Waters"  
  


When he awoke the next morning his sister was gone. He looked over at her bed. It looked as if someone had been killed on it. The sheets wore torn & bloody. It was horrible. He got up & searched for her through the house. She was no where to be found. he was worried. What if his mom's boyfriend had taken her somewhere.   
  


He realized it hadn't been a dream. It had really happened. He sat there at the breakfast table shaking & wondering horrible things were happening to her. Just then his mother came down the stairs, shortly followed by her boyfriend. He got so mad when he saw him. He knocked him to the ground & tried to strangle him. But he was too small. His mother pulled him off & slapped him. He was shocked & in pain.   
  
  
  


She helped her boyfriend off the ground & brushed him off. He then went over & slapped the boy too, except he hit a little harder. The boy rightfully collapsed. His mother began laughing. Her boyfriend got some ice & put it on his hand. He stayed on the floor where he fell, not wanting to move in fear of what they would do next. Then there was a knock on the door. His mother told him to get up. He slowly pulled himself off the floor & sat in a chair, his hand on his cheek.   
  


She then went to answer the door. " Hello Beatrice" Said a Tall man with graying hair. " Hello" she replied. " Get your things" she snapped at the boy, " your father's here" she said with an edge to her voice. He ran up the stairs & got his school trunk. As he was putting some quills in at the last moment he noticed that his sister's trunk & suitcase were also missing. He pulled his trunk & suitcase down the stairs, into the street & finally into his father's car.  
  
  
  


The ride was uneventful. His mother hadn't even said goodbye. suddenly his father reached over & patted him on the head. " You've grown" he said. " Just a little" he replied. Again there was silence & it stayed that way until they got to the house. It was smaller than his mother's house but much cozier & loving.   
  
  
  


He pulled his trunk over the threshold went to sit in the kitchen. When he got there he was surprised to see his sister sitting there working on some last minute homework. She didn't look up when he came into the room, being very focused, & continued to write. He looked at her. Although she had covered up he could still see some of her wounds. She must have left & caught a bus to his house. He almost began to cry when his dad came in & announced that they were going to a quidditch match.   
  


She feinted a smile & they got in the car & headed for the pitch. It was the wimbourne wasps against the wigtown wanderers. After the match { the wasps had won} they headed over to hogsmeade. She bought a lot of sweets & some more books on magical creatures. Her brother purchased some jokes & games at zonko's & a new quidditch poster. Then they headed to fortescue's for some lunch. Ice cream for lunch, who'd a thought! Then they went home. Her father ordered some chinese for dinner. They al took turns talking about the day the y had. Her brother showed them his new tricks & jokes. They were all reduced to tears from laughing so hard they cried.  
  


I'd like to give a special thanks to ayamari. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like chapter 3. More to come. Please email me if you would like to talk about the story or anything else. Thanks for reading now go review! 

Always,

Wolf Atreides

Cheers


	4. Her story

Chapter 4

Her Story

Later that night, when she had put her brother to bed, she went to talk to her father about what had happened at her mother's house. When she got downstairs her father was in the kitchen washing dishes. She sat down at the counter and began to talk. 'Dad, I need to talk to you" she said solemnly. "What is it?" he said "need another book?" He laughed, but , when he saw the expression on her face he stopped. "What's wrong dear?" " Mom is......not well. She yells at me nonstop and the other night she just-" "Wo, slow down. Now tell me what happened. Slowly please." "Well, her boyfriend came over and they were........getting busy." She proceeded to tell him the whole story.

When she finished she was silent. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the counter top in a small puddle. Then he spoke. "Well, that's..........interesting. But I'm sure he had a good reason!"

She sat there in disbelief, her jaw open appalled at what her father just said. She stood for a moment and then.." What the hell!? Good reason!? Good reason!? What the hell is a good reason to rape me!? Did you hear me clearly? He RAPED me! You have to do something!" She yelled through her tears.

"It's not as easy as you think." He replied calmly. "How can you be so calm about this? You have to help me!" She cried. " I can't!" he yelled. "What do you mean you can't? You're in the ministry! Do something!" She replied. " Look, I know about the problems you and your mother are having. It's a lot to deal with. But you can't go making up stories about your mum. It's just not right.' He finished. She couldn't speak. She was shocked. Her own father didn't believe her. She had proof though. Bruises don't heal quickly and scars still remained.

She stripped down to her undergarments. His jaw dropped. There they were. Dozens of bruises and scratches all over her body. One on her wrist made him gasp. It was a hand print. He began to cry. "I'm...........I'm so sorry" he muttered.


	5. Dark Days

**Dark Days**

She couldn't stand to see her father cry, so she left the room. She slammed her bedroom door behind her, angry at the world and all of it's parents. She was so upset. Her own father had not believed her and he wasn't going to do anything. She tok out some parchment and began to write.

"They don't understand"

We've told them all we could

It doesn't seem to do any good

They don't keep their promises

And yell at us in chorus's

We tell them all we know

But they never seem to show

Understanding

They shut their eyes

And purse their lips

But worst of all they hide their fears

They can't stand to be weak

Mild, timid, frail, or meek

They make me so angry

I wish I could yell

Something's I'll never tell

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife she had taken from the kitchen table. She cut herself. Three fresh wounds stained her wrist. They symbolized all the people that had failed her. Her mother, her father and of couse, herself. She stayed locked in her room for the next few days. Not eating, not sleeping, only waiting until she was able to go back to Hogwarts, her safe haven. She read all her school books and began writing much more often. She thought about how her life used to be. Before all the fights, lies and problems.Before...............everything.

She remembered when she was little. Her father would push her on the swing in the backyard, while her mother prepared a picnic lunch for the three of them. It had been bliss........while it lasted. Then "everything" happened. Her parents argued about money and their lives but most of all they fought about her. She felt it was her fault her parents split. She was the cause of everything bad in their life.

One night when she was 6 years old she heard them fighting again about their favorite topic, her. She began to cry and ran from the room. On her way, she bumped into her mother's end table which resulted in a painful cut on her arm. It was deep and began to bleed. She ran into the bathroom and tried to stop the bleeding. After a while she succeeded and held her arm under the stream of cool water coming from the faucet.

She then dryed it and applied a couple of band-aids. It stung and throbbed but, she had forgotten about her parents and the fight. The pain drove all other thought from her head. She had found her salvation. She began writing again:

"I Remember"

I remember strawberry fields

And smiles on everyone's faces

I remember when we had such fun

We'd stay up late and read stories together

I remember how happy we were

I would wish the day would never end

But it always did and I always waited

Just until the sun would rise again

And a new day of had begun

But the days grew cold and dark

And your smiles faded

She wanted those days back. All her happiness was gone. The life had been sucked right out of her. She was alone and unsheltered, distant from all others. She could think. She could remember..........


	6. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

She did not wish to remember. The quiet made it much too easy. She had to get out of there. She needed noise, noise would distract her and make it difficult for her to concentrate and think. She wanted the echoes of the castle and the hustle and bustle of the other students. It was only one more week until she was able to leave all this behind.

The next morning, she came out to go to the bathroom and realized her father had gone to work. She took a shower and headed downstairs to gather some of her clothing and books. She was just about to head back up when she noticed her little brother sitting at the breakfast table, eating alone.

She walked over to the table. " hey" she said, he looked at her with sunken eyes. It was clear he hadn't been sleeping."Mind if I join you?" she asked.. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I don't care" so she joined him. She did not eat of course but instead began reading another book {how to capture a Demiguise}. Her brother remained silent, as did she.

After a while he got up, put his plate in the sink, sat down on the couch and started to play with his gameboytm. She in turn got up and was making her way to the staircase when she abruptly stopped. Although not of her own accord. Her brother had somehow managed to get across the room in the span of about 30 seconds and now had her in a breath blocking hug.

Eventually he let go and she turned to look at him. There were tears in his eyes. She knelt down and put her arms around him. She proceeded to pick him up and carry him to his room. She laid him on his bed and tucked him in. He fell asleep immediately. She quietly left the room, went back downstairs for her things and then entered her own room. This time she stayed there until it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

She had passed through to platform nine and three quarters and had chosen an empty boxcar. Although by the time the train had left the station three other students had joined her. Two boys and a girl. Same year as her by the look of it. She chose to ignore them and instead took out her book. The three apparently took notice and so ignored her all the same. They talked about their summers. The girl had been to Germany with her parents. One of the boys had seen a quidditch tournament and the other boy had been tortured by his aunt and uncle.

After about two hours her eyes began to get heavy. She had read the same paragraph five times already and so gave up on reading. Slowly she let her eyes close and drifted into sleep. She woke with a start. Beads of sweat had formed along her brow. One of the boys was standing over her. The dark haired one with glasses. "Are you alright?" he asked. She sat up. The other boy and girl had left and the train was no longer moving. It was dark outside and raining. "Where are we, why has the train stopped?" "We've arrived" he said. She looked around and indeed they were at Hogwarts.

Suddenly she realized she was still in the clothes from this morning. She got up and went over to her trunk. "I'll wait for you outside" he said. "You don't have to do that" she replied. "It's okay, plus you shouldn't be wandering around on your own. It's dangerous around here sometimes." She gave in and continued dressing as he waited outside. She stepped off the train and walked over to where he was standing. He had managed to hold won of the carriages back. It was warm out, but she pulled her cloak tighter around her arms, making sure they were completely covered.

He helped her into the carriage before getting in himself. "These horses are actually very beautiful" she said to him, fearing the silence would drive her mad. "You can see them!?" he asked, astonished. "Yes, I hope someday to own one or two. I"ve read about them and they're very friendly and quite easy to tame." " Who was it?" he asked, "Who died?" She stopped breathing for a moment before answering him. "My best friend. He went here also. We were out on the quidditch pitch, helping the team get their gear on when it started to rain."

"We all ran back to the castle, when he fell down. I went back to help him up when there was a flash of lightning. When I could see again, we were surrounded by men in hoods. I got him off the ground and told him not to move. Then I heard a voice"Release the boy!" It said, but I wasn't about to abandon him."Very well, as you wish! Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, but I was still holding him. Y hands began to burn and my skull was on fire with pain. I let go of him.

I heard the voice again as a man in a black cloak came towards me."Foolish girl, see what you've done! Rotiart!" I collapsed and passed out. When I came to, I was in the hospital wing. I took off my bandages. It was then that I realized he was dead. And I know who did it. It was Voldemort. He left me with a scar." Harry started to look at her, trying to find her scar. "Not a physical scar, You can't see it because it is inside of me. He cursed me for abandoning the body of my friend."

Then she fell silent as a single tear fell from her eye. Harry quietly thought to himself. So he wasn't the only one scarred by Voldemort. She didn't eat anything during the feast and left the Great hall as soon as possible. She made her way up to the Gryffindor tower and into the girls dormitory. She closed the curtains around her four poster and fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.


	7. A New Friend

** A New Friend**

She awoke the next morning feeling groggy. She got up and dressed in her school clothes. She brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. It was very loud in the Great Hall. The walls echoed the excited students voices. She took some toast and made her way to Herbology in greenhouse 3 with the rest of the Gryffindors.

They had this class with the Slytherins. She did not like the Slythereins. They reminded her of her mother, cruel, cold and uncaring. She didn't really pay attention to professor sprout's lesson. A bushy-haired girl was answering all her questions and racking up house points for Gryffindor.

But she stayed awake seeing as she had to stand for the entire class. Then it was time for Charms. The halls were crowded with students. On her way to her classroom she was bumped into which caused her to fall and drop her books. The student who had hit her stopped for a second and laughed and said "I didn't know mudbloods could fall so gracefully!" he said as he walked off. A Slytherin no doubt, always making fun of other peoples misfortune.

She started picking up her books when a boy with dark hair and glasses bent down. She paused for a second and looked at him. Then he began to collect her books and hand them to her. She put them in her bag. She started to stand and saw he had his hand out. She took it and he helped her rise. "Thanks" she managed to say as he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

She continued on her way to Charms and took a seat in the back. She took out a quill and some parchment and her Charms book and waited for class to begin. She studied the students that were walking in. There were lots of small groups of friends. All from different houses. Well Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that is.

Then a small group of 3 walked in. She recognized the bushy-haired girl from Herbology. There was also a red haired boy and, to her blushing surprise the boy who had helped her twice now. Once on the train and once in the hall. He was happy, or so it seemed. He always seemed to be smiling around his friends.

They sta down two rows in front of her. A boy named Seamus had said his spell wrong and caused an explosion. So prof Flitwick let them out early. She went upstairs to get a head start on her homework.

Prof Sprout wanted a two page essay on the uses of flobberworm mucus. Prof Flitwick wanted a report on the origins of levitation. She was halfway down when the bell sounded.

She had Ancient Runes. She was on her way down when she noticed students leaving the Great Hall. She had missed lunch entirely. So, stomach growling she continued on to class. Prof. Sharp was a good teacher and she loved learning about the past. Her homework was to decode 40 Egyptian hieroglyphics into English and then to write an essay using them. It was a lot of work but she enjoyed it. Last for today was potions. Prof. Snape was in a bad mood as usual. He looked as though a very foul odor was hovering under his huge nose.

He was snapping at the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins. She herself got the potion right along with most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. As much as Snape hated to he gave her an A. But Neville Longbottom got it a little harsher. He had mixed his ingredients in the wrong order and it turned a sickly green color, instead of a pale orange like it was supposed to.

"10 points from Gryffindor!" bellowed Prof. Snape. The Gryffindors groaned"Silence or I'll make it 20!" All fell silent for the rest of the class. Everyone began to make their way up to their houses except of course for the Slytherins who went down. She walked to the lake and settled herself on the grass to begin her essays. It would be to noisy and crowded in the common room for her to concentrate. A few minutes later she heard someone behind her. A boy was making his way down to the lake. He did not see her. She watched him when a glint to the left of him caught her eye.

A blond boy was hiding behind a tree. He murmered something and aimed his wand at the other boy. She jumped out and yelled "Enolam Ihevael!" A spark of red hit the blond in the stomach. He yelled and ran up toward the castle. But his spell had hit the other boy. She ran over to see if he was alright. She knelt down by his side and checked for cuts or bruises. She let her eyes linger on his face.

It was the boy who had helped her. He was a very interesting looking boy. He had black hair that was extremely untidy. His face was more or less plain except for a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wore round glasses. At that moment he opened his eyes. It frightened her at first but then she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. He had beautiful green eyes. They were bright and full of life. They glinted in the sunlight.

He coughed a little and sat up"Thank you" he muttered. He tried to stand but she pushed him back down."Don't get up"she said" You might be hurt. I'll get Madam Pomfrey." A few minutes later he was lying in the hospital wing drinking some pumpkin juice. He had sprained his wrist but he would be fine. The girl stayed to see if he was alright. "Do you feel alright?"she asked. "Yes I feel fine , thanks" was his reply. "I saw who did this to you."she said. "Really, who?" he asked. "It was a boy with bleach blonde hair." "Malfoy" he said in a cold voice, crushing the cup he was holding.

"I hexed him and he ran away. He might not be seeing you for awhile. It's the least I could do since you've helped me so much. Anyway I should get back to the dorm, just checking to see if you were okay." She began to walk away when he ran to catch up with her."Let me walk you back, it's the least I can do for you." By the way my name is Harry, Harry Potter." He waited for her reaction. Whenever someone found out who he was they looked directly to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.. But she had no reaction to his name at all. " My name is-" but they were cut off as a screaming Neville came running down the hall, arms flailing like a madman.


	8. A Boggart in the common room

**A Boggart in the common room**

Neville ran straight into Harry and the girl. "Woah Neville, what's wrong?" Harry was a little worried as to Neville being so frightened. He was curious o find out what was wrong. "Snape.................in the common room."He paused to take a breath"Yelling horrible things about me and my parents." He took another deep breath. The 3 of them began their way to the Gryffindor common room. To stop Snape or at least try to.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked as always. "Figgle newtons" said the girl. The portrait swung open to reveal the passage to the common room. When they go their many students were crying or running out of the room and there in the middle of all this chaos was Prof. Snape. He was yelling at the students and insulting anyone who came close.

Harry didn't know what to do. Should he get Mcgonaggel or Dumbledore? All the while he was thinking, Neville was clinging to his leg, trembling all over. Suddenly the girl walked up to the spewing Prof. Sanpe and pointed her wand at him. But instead of Prof. Snape there now was a large hooded figure. A dead hand began to reach for her when she shouted "Riddikulus!"

She then began a fake laugh and the figure disappeared. Harry and many of the other students had realized by now that it had only been a Boggart. " Neville must have let it out when he opened the closet" Said Lavender. Slowly the students gathered their stature and went back to what they had been doing.

Only two minutes later Prof. Mcgonnagel came up to see what the commotion was. When she heard about the Boggart she laughed.. She then awarded the girl 10 house points for getting rid of it. She didn't smile or even seem happy about it. She nodded to the Prof and then went up to her dorm.

She sat on her bed and reflected on today's events. It was only the first day and she already felt like she had made a friend in Harry. She also wondered if she would get in trouble for hexing that Malfoy boy. She was also hungry because she had missed lunch. Dinner would be ready in about two hours so she got out some parchment and began working on her homework.

She was finished by the time dinner was ready. She was so hungry though that she skipped some of the steps and almost fell down. She got to the Great Hall and looked around for a seat. Everyone seemed to have formed a group already. She was about t leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you like to sit with us?" It was Harry and he gestured to an empty spot on the bench in between himself and the Quidditch captain Oliver wood. She smiled and nodded and sat down. She was slightly embarrassed though because she was wolfing down her food. "I missed lunch"she said with a blushing smile. The boys around her started to laugh which made her smile.

Harry looked at her. Her smile lit up her whole face. It possibly made her more beautiful than she already was. He felt a warm glow in his cheeks and realized he was blushing. He quickly hid his face behind a glass of pumpkin juice. She looked at him and smiled. She could not possibly be any happier. Maybe this year would be different. She had found a friend.

She headed back upstairs slowly. She had a full belly and was now very tired. She climbed the stairs to the girls dorm when "Hey!" she turned around, it was Harry. ' You should smile more often, You look beautiful when you do." He then kissed her on the cheek and ducked int other boys dorm before she could react. She was stunned. She felt as if her whole body was blushing. Had she possibly made more than a friend? She climbed into bed and looked out the window. She thought about what had just happened and smiled to herself. She closed her curtains and drifted into the happiest sleep she had had in a while.


	9. The Picture Frame Project

** The Picture Frame Project**

She woke up the next morning yawned and stretched. It was the first good night's sleep she had gotten in a while. She smiled as she dressed and headed to class. Today it was Transfiguration, her favorite class besides care of magical creatures. She had decided to skip breakfast because she was still feeling dinner. In doing so she was the first one in class.

She began to unload her books, parchment and quill. She began taking the notes that were written on the board. Around her, animals were squacking, squeking, roaring and hooting. She finished with the notes and set down her quill. There was a small finch on her desk. Other small birds were on the other desks. She decided to practice the spell they were learning today.

She already knew alot thanks to the excessive reading she did over the summer. "Emarfer Erutcip Aotnin Rut!" Suddenly there was a loud pop and in place of the bird was a beautiful round pewter picture frame and around the edge were roses. She smiled to herself. Then she heard a voice "Very impressive. You have a natural talent." Prof. Mcgonnagel came out of the shadows. The girl fidgeted nervously "Thanks" she said. Prof. Mcgonnagel picked up her frame. "Not many students can produce such handiwork." She set it down and walked over to her desk.

She looked as if she was about to say more when the bell rang. The girl snapped back into reality and took her seat. Students began filing in. At the end of the lesson most students had produced square wooden frames. But the bushy-haired girl had a pink fuzzy frame, And Harry had a silver rectangular frame with a small red ruby at the top in the center.

Prof. Mcgonnagel called the three of them to her desk as the rest of the students headed to their next class.

They each placed their frames in front of her. She inspected them one by one. "I guess all that practicing paid off" she said to the girl. "The three of you obviously have a special talent. I am sending you on an assignment because of what you have shown me here today." The three of them were puzzled.

"But before I do so the three of you have to get to know each other. The outcome of your efforts is closely linked with how you communicate with each other. I am giving you the day off so you may get to know each other. Stay together please. Also I am putting you in each other's classes so you can be together more often. You have two months to learn as much as you can about each other. Good luck" The three of them set off for an early lunch and then on the suggestion of the girls, headed to the lake.

Once there they settled and the grass and introduced themselves. The bushy-haired girl went first. "I'm Hermione Granger but you already knew that Harry." She said as she punched him in the arm and blushed. " I am part witch part muggle and my parents are dentists. I get straight A's and I love cats. Um.....I have two best friends, Harry, and Ronald Weasley. My favorite subject is Arithmancy. And that's about it." She said in a matter-of-fact way. Then it was Harry's turn. "My name is Harry Potter. My parents are dead, I live with my aunt and uncle a.k.a the devil and his wife. My godfather is Sirius Black, the convicted murderer. My favorite subjects are lunch and sleep. My two best friends are Hermione and Ron Weasley. I have fought the dark lord on several occasions. I won the triwizard tournament." He finished with a sarcastic smile.

The girl was slightly upset. Harry hadn't mentioned her as a friend or even anything about knowing her. She needed a minute to process it all. "I'll be right back" she said as she got up and went behind a tree. She had to take a moment to think about what Harry had just said. She came back a minute later to find Hermione holding Harry's hand and playing with his hair. Harry looked severely agitated. "Ahem" she cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Hermione immediately released Harry and Harry himself looked relieved. She waited a second and turned her face away from Harry as he looked at her. She closed her eyes and heard commotion coming from where he was sitting. She looked back just as Harry was getting up. He looked mad and Hermione was about to cry. Since she did not know Hermione she went after Harry. She caught up to him just as he reached the door.

"Harry, wait up!" she called. He stopped and turned. Then he ran towards her and hugged her. She was stunned but put her arms around him anyway. It felt good to be in his arms. He then released her and took her hand. "Harry what's wrong? What happened back there?" but he didn't respond. He was taking her somewhere.


	10. The Howler

**The Howler**

They seemed to be going into the bell tower overlooking the forest. The girl was now thoroughly confused. Why was he taking her there and what had happened back at the lake. They climbed to the top of the tower. Then Harry went to the edge and looked out over the forest. She wasn't sure of what to do. "Harry? What happened back there? Are you alright?"

Harry turned to look at her, which made her slightly uncomfortable. He was staring at her. She looked away from him. "Why do you do that?' He asked. She faced him, puzzled at his question. "Do what?" she asked. "Every time I look at you, you turn away from me."He seemed sad. "I get uncomfortable. I'm not used to people looking at me. Especially someone like you."She almost blushed but thought better of it.

He walked over to her so he was standing right in front of her. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Well uncomfortable and nervous. You have to understand though that I was ignored to such a level that more than normal attention to myself is awkward." she began fidgeting. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked as he moved closer.

"No! I've never had any friends before. I'm just getting used to the idea." He moved closer. " Well I hate to rush you, but I want to be more than your friend." She looked up at him, eyes wide with realization. "What?" She asked in astonishment. "I know it's only been two days but ever since I saw you on the train I liked you. Then last night at dinner when you smiled at me it made me feel so happy and warm inside. You lit me up like a candle. I loved the feelings you were giving me and I want to have those feelings always. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." He took her hands in his and pleaded with his eyes.

Well she was just shocked. She liked Harry too, but she didn't know what to say. She had never experienced this kind of thing before and it was all strange an frightening. "Harry you make me feel excited, well excited and scared. I've never felt like this before and I kinda like it. I also really like you. So, alright, I'll be your girlfriend, but only if you'll be my boyfriend." He smiled and laughed at her. She threw her arms around his neck and he brought her in for a hug.

" Oh, one thing I forgot to mention that might be vital to this relationship, my name." She said '"Right! So, What is your name?" He was very eager to learn it. " My name is Emily Madison Stone" She said with a smile. "It's beautiful" He said. They walked back to the castle hand in hand. When they got to the door Harry stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I don't want people to know that were together jut yet. It might look strange seeing as we've only known each other for two days." She nodded her head in agreement.

On their walk back Harry had told her what had happened at the lake. He had gotten upset with Hermione because she kept flirting with him and acting like they were going out. Then when Emily looked away she had tried to kiss him. Emily wasn't surprised actually. Hermione had been coming in to Harry since the train ride and possibly before that.

So they continued on to the Great Hall a "Friends". She didn't eat much and headed upstairs early. She had a lot of homework anyway. Harry stayed awhile so he could tell Ron about the project. Then most of the Gryffindors went upstairs. She was sitting in a dark, enclosed corner so no one really noticed her or bothered her. Harry and Ron were still talking animatedly. Hermione was walking behind them. They seemed to be ignoring her.

Then without warning Harry and Hermione got into a fight. "You dirty rat!" She yelled 'You're supposed to be my friend, and now I hear you're going off with other girls!? How could you Harry?" " First of all, I am your friend. But, that's all I am. I'm sick and tired of you hanging all over me. You're not my girlfriend." Hermione began to cry. She pushed past the other students and ran up to the dorm. Some of the other girls followed her. The other students went back to what they were doing.

Harry sat down at a table and took out his homework. He began writing with a vigor. Ron sat down next to him and also began his homework. From her corner Emily had seen the whole thing. She decided not to go up to Harry thinking that it would be awkward, so she continued with her own work. A little while later Ron went up to the dorm room. He called back to Harry, " are you coming Mate?" he asked. "Yeah, in a minute, I'm just finishing some homework" Harry said.

Harry watched as Ron disappeared upstairs. Now only him and Emily remained in the room. Although Harry did not know she was still there. A rustling sound near the ceiling caught his attention. He watched as a large owl slowly flew down. It landed on Emily's chair and dropped a letter in her lap. It was a Howler, from mother. It came alive and began to recite its contents. "You wretched girl, how dare you lie to your father about me! You deserved what my boyfriend did to you! You little whore! I hope you rot in Hell! Don't bother coming home this summer or for that matter EVER!" Then, it shredded itself. She sat there in the corner crying her eyes out. Her owl nuzzled against her arm. Harry sat there, in utter shock of what he just witnessed. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. As suddenly as it had started it stopped. She had no more tears. Harry looked into her eyes. They were red and swollen from the tears, but they were magnificent. Hazel, he thought, brown with strands of green throughout. He put his cloak around her shoulders. She pulled it close around her. She managed a "thanks" before falling asleep in her chair. He put his head in her lap and also drifted into sleep.

He was woken up by her owl about three hours later. It was 2:43 in the morning. He looked at her. She was still asleep. "She is an angel when she sleeps," he thought to himself. He got up and stretched. He couldn't leave her down here, but he also couldn't get into the girls' dormitory. So, he picked her up and carried her to his own bed. He deposited her under the covers and lied down on the other side. He then fell asleep once more.


	11. As If By Magic

** As If By Magic**

She could hear the birds chirping outside her window. She opened her eyes and saw the sun shining through the curtains of her 4 poster. She blinked a few times and let her eyes adjust to the light. She began a yawn but cut it off halfway through. This was not her bed, these weren't her curtains and that wasn't her window! Where was she? Then she heard someone breathing on the other side of the bed.

She turned slowly, afraid of what she might see. Black hair and a lightning bolt scar. It was only Harry. He looked so peaceful, oh well. She needed to talk to him. She nudged him with her elbow. "Harry, Harry wake up." He groaned and turned on his other side. She was now shaking him. "Harry you oaf! Wake up!"

When he still did not respond she hit him with her pillow. He rolled off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a "Thud." She laughed and waited for him to get up. But when he didn't re emerge after a couple of minutes she got worried. She crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!" Harry leaped to the bed and began pelting Emily over the head with his pillow.

It turned into a full fledged pillow fight, then, as if by magic, the pillow's burst open. Feathers were everywhere. It was like snow. She held out her hand, looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Harry looked at her. She really was beautiful. Slowly, very slowly he inched closer to her.

She was in her own world. It was winter and she was playing in the snow with her brother. Her brother came towards her with a mug of hot chocolate. He handed it to her and she brought it to her mouth. The warm liquid felt good on her chapped lips. She opened her eyes. And at that moment Harry broke the kiss.

The warmth she had imagined from the hot chocolate was actually Harry's lips on hers. A kiss, her first kiss and it had been wonderful. He opened his eyes and they looked at each other. Harry was so happy, he was walking on air. But then Emily began to cry. He pulled her into a hug and asked her what was wrong "Was it the kiss because if it was I won't do it again" he said as she sobbed.

"No Harry it wasn't the kiss, not really. It's just that my family is so awful to me and they never cared for me. Now I have someone who loves me and wants to protect me and it's all just so amazing. Being with you is the most fun I've had in my life. I've also never been happier. You're just wonderful Harry." She resumed her tears and he held her even tighter.

A couple minutes later she wiped her eyes. "We should get ready to go to Hogsmeade." she stood up and was about to leave when "BANG!" The door slammed open. "Harry?" It was Ron. "Hide!" He whispered to her. But there wasn't anyplace for her to hide. He dug between his mattresses and pulled out a large cloak. He threw it over her just as Ron flung open his curtains.

"Woah, what happened here?" He said indicating the feathers. Harry acted as if he had just woken up. "Oh, must have happened when I was sleeping." He added a fake yawn for effect. "Well your up now so let's go to Hogsmeade!" he said. "Let me take a shower first, I reek. I'll meet you at Fortescue's." He said.

"Alright, see you there." Harry watched as Ron left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Phew" He heard her say. But it didn't come from the other side of the bed where she had been. She took off the cloak and it ended up that she had been standing right next to Ron the whole time. " I need to shower" he said. An evil grin spread across her face. She put the cloak back on. "Ha ha very funny now give me back my cloak and my privacy." She sighed from somewhere behind him. She handed him the cloak and left the dorm.


End file.
